Uncle Grandpa
Uncle Grandpa is the main character of the series Uncle Grandpa. He is everyone in the world's uncle and grandpa. He goes around helping children who have usually never heard of him, so their parents have to fill them in on who Uncle Grandpa is, having fond memories of him from their youth. The children do not appreciate his help at first, but then realize the great adventures they have with him Info Appearance He is a short older adult who wears black overalls with rainbow shoulder straps, a white collar shirt and wears a blue propeller hat that sits on top of his head (which has a prominent lump). He also has a brown mustache, with a tooth sticking out of it, and a large chin. He also wears a talking red fanny pack, known as Belly Bag. Personality Uncle Grandpa is very cheery, and the majority of the time happy. He likes to help others, especially his friends and mainly helps kids around the world. Uncle Grandpa seems to have a different array of magical powers, that range from time travelling and making clones of himself. Uncle Grandpa is always using these magical powers, with the assistance of his Belly Bag of course. At first Uncle Grandpa's plans seem dumb, but in the end his plans usually work in his favor and he ends up getting the job done. Abilities Uncle Grandpa has the ability to make copies of himself. His copies only appear without showing how he made them. So it is unknown how he does it. Uncle Grandpa has shown to had the ability to remove parts of his body and make them move on their own. He has removed his head from his body and seems to have a large variety of other heads and bodies of himself in his room. He has also been seen removing his nose in the episode "Belly Brothers" and has been seen with a drawer full of noses in his room too. Uncle Grandpa has also been shown to have wizard powers in the episodes "Belly Brothers" and "Tiger Trails". Uncle Grandpa will put on a wizard hat and cloak, and can make lightning come out of his hands. So biologically speaking, he has the ability to violate the laws of physics, or bend reality. In Uncle Grandpa *Mr. Gus - Mr. Gus is Uncle Grandpa's bodyguard. He is always there to look out for him and is supposed to do whatever he wants him to do. Mr. Gus doesn't always agree to what he says and does and he is always getting reeled into all of the dumb things that Uncle Grandpa does. Mr. Gus is always trying to tell Uncle Grandpa how wrong he's being, but Uncle Grandpa doesn't ever listen. Somehow, no matter how stupid Uncle Grandpa may be, and no matter how much trouble they get themselves into, everything always turns out right for Uncle Grandpa and Mr. Gus which is what keeps their friendship held together. *Pizza Steve - Uncle Grandpa and Pizza Steve are great friends. Uncle Grandpa always believes all of the lies that Pizza Steve tells him no matter how ridiculous they may be. Even when it has already been proven to Uncle Grandpa the Pizza Steve is wrong, he still tends to believe everything he says. Pizza Steve never seems to go out of his way to do anything selfless or nice to Uncle Grandpa because he only cares about himself, but Uncle Grandpa doesn't seem to notice and even considering Pizza Steve's selfishness and lack of common decency for others, he still manages to help Uncle Grandpa and others in order to help himself, keeping Uncle Grandpa oblivious to his selfishness. *Belly Bag - If Uncle Grandpa ever needs anything, Belly Bag is sure to have it. All Uncle Grandpa needs to do is just reach into Belly Bag and takes it out. Uncle Grandpa and Belly Bag have been together ever since they were babies. The two of them are great friends who always seem to agree with each other. Belly Bag tends to be the only person with an intelligence level as low as Uncle Grandpa's considering the fact that he almost never disagrees with him and is always coming in very handy whenever he needs something. *Giant Realistic Flying Tiger - Giant Realistic Flying Tiger seems to be a pet for Uncle Grandpa. Uncle Grandpa always feeds her and takes care of her and gives her what she needs. Giant Realistic Flying Tiger is also useful for him as a way of transportation whenever he's not using his RV. Although Giant Realistic Flying Tiger only speaks in roars and growls, Uncle Grandpa can still understand everything she says, making him a very good owner for her. Story of Joining Sora's Team As Uncle Grandpa was traveling in his RV, he soon met Sora on his travels, and counted Sora as an ultimate child in need, as for making it the most epic longest, and extreme job ever. He joined without questioning. Category:Uncle Grandpa characters Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:TV Show characters Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Idiots Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Swordsmen Category:Geniuses Category:Pilots Category:Cheerleaders Category:Chefs Category:Adults Category:Sora's Team Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Comedy characters Category:Clumsy characters Category:Adventurers Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighters Category:Cowards Category:Shapeshifters Category:A-Class characters Category:S-Class characters Category:Top Leaders of The Team Category:Characters Category:Leaders Category:Hunters Category:Pirates Category:Wizards Category:Nuisances Category:Light Category:Gunmen Category:Magic Users Category:Tech-Users Category:Dancers Category:Athletes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Iconic characters Category:Teleporters Category:Destructive characters Category:Hungry characters Category:Good hearted characters Category:Crazy characters Category:Cross-dressing characters Category:Flying characters Category:Former Hero Saints Category:Hero Saints Category:Fourth Wall Breaking characters Category:Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Steven Universe characters Category:Wanted by the Marines